Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a powertrain unit mounted on a vehicle.
Background Art
An oil pan is disposed below a powertrain unit. A guard member is provided below the oil pan in order to prevent contact between the oil pan and a road surface, and to protect the oil pan from flying rocks. WO 2011/121638 discloses providing an under guard between cross members.